


Fine By Me

by veliyekor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliyekor/pseuds/veliyekor
Summary: Big, romantic displays were never really Yamato's style.... but even he could manage to be romantic in unexpected ways.





	Fine By Me

Monotony was always something that sat very comfortably with Yamato. What most people would deem as laziness or boring, Yamato always saw as relaxation and living the easy life. This had never been surprising to anyone who knew him and was even something that was  frequently discussed in his presence. Not that it mattered to him; people loved to talk. He would be just as content cracking open a beer and watching the latest program on TV in his comfy chair.

 

However, life has a curious way of taking you out of your comfort zone. Nobody would have been surprised to see Yamato grow old in a bachelor pad, and yet he’d fallen in love. On top of that, he fell for someone who seemed to have all the energy and ambition that he was lacking. If Yamato was the moon, Izumi Mitsuki was the sun, the stars and the sky that harboured all of it. What drew Mitsuki to him, Yamato was never entirely sure but every night he could bury his face in his neck and every morning he was awakened with a cup of coffee and a familiar nagging voice was another day that it didn’t really matter at all.

 

One date turned into two, two dates into a few months and those months eventually turned into the day Yamato moved his things into Mitsuki’s apartment and said goodbye to his bachelor pad.

 

It wouldn’t be missed.

 

Turns out, the domestic lifestyle suited Yamato just as well. Someone to come home to, someone to share meals with… those were just a few benefits to the laid back lifestyle he always preferred.

 

Not that he was always allowed to laze around. Mitsuki kept him on his toes and even though Yamato protested most of the time, it was hard to say no to that smile. To this day, he was pretty sure Mitsuki had no idea about the amount of power that smile wielded. He’d do whatever it took to make sure that smile never vanished. 

 

It was probably the first thing that Yamato ever felt with absolute certainty. The second… well...

 

“I guess it’s going to start getting colder soon.” Mitsuki spoke, looking up with a wistful expression. Despite the blur of the city lights, there was still small hints of stars to be found among the clear sky. The moon hung heavy, not quite at its full glory but even its brilliance was hard to see among the streetlamps.

 

Yamato follows his gaze for only a moment before stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket. “You sound like an old man, reminiscing about summer.”

 

Mitsuki made a face, rolling his eyes and giving his arm a playful shove. “I don’t want to hear that from you, you geezer.”

 

Yamato only smirks at that before continuing forward. “Careful, this old man bruises easily.” 

 

It was in the early morning hours, a time when the rest of the world was busy being cozy in their beds… but instead they were out on a time held tradition. Late night snack run. With no rush of traffic and no crowds to try and make their way through, Yamato found himself always enjoying these late night trips to the corner store. Even as he steals a glance to the side and watches Mitsuki stifle a yawn, he couldn’t help but smile.

 

What could he say? He liked the little things.

 

Reaching over, he finds Mitsuki’s arm and traces it down until he could lace his fingers through his. Mitsuki accommodates the action without hesitation. He yawns again.

 

“Did you not sleep properly?” Yamato questions.

 

Mitsuki raises an eyebrow at him as they cross the street. “No, my boyfriend has this insane idea that 2 AM is a great time to go buy chips and beer.”

 

“You could have stayed home.” Yamato insists.

 

“So could you.” Mitsuki replies, adjusting his fingers before shifting a little closer to him so he could nudge him with his shoulder. “Let’s just hurry up. My slippers are calling my name.”

 

Yamato chuckles, giving a nod as they cross the parking lot and only lets go of Mitsuki’s hand when he finally has to reach for the door. Holding it open for him, they wander into an empty store. Greeted by the clerk, Mitsuki found himself chatting sleepily with the older man who knew them by name. After coming to this store for a couple years, it was kind of nice to have that sense of familiarity. Yamato listened to their chatter as he made his selection, smiling quietly to himself. He was always impressed with Mitsuki’s ability to talk to anyone; he was never able to be that friendly without effort. Even someone they casually saw for only five minutes at a time was someone he was able to talk to like an old friend.

 

Grabbing his purchases, he places them on the counter with a short nod. As he began to reach back for his wallet, Mitsuki reaches over and quickly claims one of the beer cans. Glancing up at Yamato, he slid it before himself with a simple, “Payment for making me come with you.”

 

Yamato blinks at him in surprise and couldn’t help cracking a small smile as he hands over his money. “All yours.” Once he had his change and his bag of treats, he nods toward the door. “Come on.”

 

Mitsuki gives a wave to the clerk as they leave the store and no sooner do they step out before Mitsuki cracks open his can and takes a healthy gulp. A satisfied sigh follows his sip before he passes the can back over to Yamato, who accepts it gratefully and takes a sip of his own. A moment of content silence passes between them before the can is returned to Mitsuki’s hand. “...I guess it is kind of nice out tonight.” Mitsuki admits.

 

Yamato looks out at the empty street and smiles. “I like this time of night. It’s peaceful.”

 

“Of course you’d say that.” Mitsuki replies, taking another sip of the beer before reaching out for his hand once more. “Can we  _ please _ go home now?”

 

“Alright, alright.” He responds before curling his fingers around his and setting forth. On the way back, their conversation was light and filled with playful jabs. A couple yawns escape Mitsuki as they spoke but he is quick to hide them whenever Yamato looks over. Eventually, they stand at the edge of a crosswalk, staring down a red light that forbade their progress despite the lack of traffic.

 

Mitsuki glances down the road a couple times before he begins to walk out. “Come on, there are no cars.”

 

He doesn’t get more than two steps before Yamato tugs lightly back on his hand. Blinking, Mitsuki looks back at him curiously, only to see that Yamato’s attention was elsewhere. Standing up a little straighter, he returns to the curb and tries to follow his shifting gaze. “....What’s wrong?”

 

“I think…” Yamato trails off, continuing to look about.

 

“.... think what?” Mitsuki questions, the confusion growing.

 

Yamato looks behind them a moment, nodding to himself. “Yeah, I think this is it.”

 

“What’s _ it _ ?” Mitsuki questions, looking around to try and see what has caught his interest. When he looks back over to Yamato, he found the man staring down at him. “... What?” He asks again. Yamato’s expression was odd… like he was pensive even as he stood in silence. “Cut it out.”

 

“We’ve been together a while.” Yamato finally comments. 

 

Mitsuki blinks and nods, shrugging a shoulder in response. “Well, yeah.”

 

Yamato continues. “You probably don’t remember.”

 

“Remember what?” Mitsuki questions, gesturing vaguely with his beer can. “Quit being vague, Yamato. I’m way too tired for this.”

 

“The first time we went on a walk like this.” Yamato replies.

 

Mitsuki tilts his head, confused. “What, to get snacks? We’ve always done this.”

 

“No.” Yamato shakes his head. “When we first went to that corner store the night after I moved in. You said you were tired from work but you came with me anyway. I accidentally shattered that soda bottle on the sidewalk when it slipped out of my hand on the way back.”

 

A look of slow realization dawns on Mitsuki’s face before he begins to smile. “Ah, yeah. You’re right; I  _ did _ forget about that.” Glancing over, Mitsuki notices the walk sign flashing. “Ahh, it’s green. Come on.”

 

However, when he steps forward once more, he is halted a second time when Yamato doesn’t so much as budge.

 

Mitsuki glances back at him a growing look of suspicion on his face.

 

Yamato’s eyes never leave him.

 

“When the bottle broke, I was pretty annoyed. I hadn’t even gotten a sip out of it yet.” Yamato continues, taking a step back and pulling Mitsuki back up onto the sidewalk. “You took one look at my face and burst out laughing.”

 

Mitsuki’s smile grows to one of amusement but still gives him a confused look. “What? You looked like a kid who just dropped his ice cream cone; how was I supposed to resist laughing at that?!” He chuckles, letting go of his hand so he could poke him playfully in the chest. “You looked so sad, the contrast was just way too funny.”

 

“That’s when I realised it.” Yamato replies, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

 

Mitsuki grins widely up at him. “Realize what?”

 

Yamato looks passed him and then up to the sky. As his eyes trace the faint outline of the stars, he nods softly to himself.

 

“That was the moment I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It was right on this street corner.”

 

A moment of silence. Yamato pulls a hand from his pocket and plucks absently on the edges of his bangs as those words hung out in the open. The beginnings of anxiety began to nip at the bottom of his stomach. He huffed a laugh out of nervousness. “I guess saying it like that is sort of corny, though. Kind of lame to say out loud.”

 

Finally, Yamato let his eyes fall back down to his boyfriend… and is met with wide eyes. He blinks. His expression doesn’t change. Yamato opens his mouth, ready to comment about the deer in headlights stare… when Mitsuki’s eyes start to fill with water.

 

That anxiety suddenly floods his stomach. Yamato holds up both hands, bag dangling from his thumb as concern starts to fill his face. “Ahh, wait. Forget I said that. That wasn’t-! I wasn’t trying to make you  _ sad _ , I-!”

 

“I’m  _ happy _ , you idiot!” Mitsuki snaps loudly, a couple tears making it about halfway down his cheeks before he quickly rubs them out with his sleeve. Yamato opens his mouth once more to get a line in before Mitsuki hits him in the chest with his fist and sniffles loudly. Although tears were still welling up in his eyes, none threatened to crest the edge as he looks up at him once more. “I’m  _ happy _ .” He repeats again with further emphasis.

 

Yamato’s shoulders relax He glances around once more to see if anyone is watching. They were alone. Mitsuki sniffles once more. The anxiety eases. Stepping forward, Yamato slowly closes the distance between them and bends down so he can rest his forehead softly against his.

 

“... I didn’t mean to make you cry, though.” He mumbles.

 

Mitsuki hit his chest with his fist once more. “Shut up, I’m not crying. You can’t just say crap like that when I’m off guard.”

 

Yamato finds a small smile crossing his face. He lets his eyes close peacefully. “Sorry.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Mitsuki retorts, his fingers uncurling to lay his hand flat against Yamato’s chest. “You’re smiling.”

 

“I’m happy.” Yamato replies, a bit of amusement in his voice as he echoes the sentiment. The words linger, the silence of the world around them seeming comfortable as it falls into white noise. Mitsuki’s fingers draw gentle patterns against his chest. Yamato listens to his laboured breathing as he tries to calm himself, the silence broken only by the quiet sniffles. Mitsuki’s skin is warm against his; he could even smell his shampoo from here. Even with his eyes closed, all he could focus on was the man standing before him.

 

Yep. This was it. Without a doubt, this was exactly where he wanted to be. 

 

Of that, he was absolutely certain.

 

“I meant it.” Yamato finally spoke up, drawing an arm around him and pulling him a little closer. He lifts his head and places his lips against his forehead, speaking quietly against his skin. “I knew it even back then.”

 

Mitsuki’s fingers bundle in his shirt finally and he yanks him down without ceremony. Even though the kiss was sudden, it was soft. Mitsuki lifts his hand from his shirt to hold his face, the other occupied with holding the edges of the can he’d been nursing. With each gentle peck, his hand slides back until it is happily nestled in Yamato’s hair and Yamato’s hand has found its home at the small of his back. Mitsuki broke the kiss for only a moment, long enough for them to take a soft breath and open their eyes to exchange a glance before Mitsuki pulls him down for a much more demanding kiss. He couldn’t help smiling into it. Yamato chuckles even as they remain together.

 

“Nikaido Yamato,” Mitsuki speaks against his lips. “Are you trying to ask me to marry you?”

 

Yamato’s hand began to trace up his spine. “Is that a yes?”

 

“You’re the actual worst, you know that?” He sighs, stealing another kiss. “The worst.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We had the perfect mood going. Why do you think I was trying to get you to stay home so badly?” Mitsuki replies, drawing back slightly so he can look at him properly. A happy flush is spread across his face. “I yawned a million times on the way over, hoping you’d turn around and stop ruining my well thought out plan.”

 

Yamato cocks his head to the side slightly before it began to dawn on him. “... Wait.”

 

“ _ Yeah _ .” Mitsuki replied. “And you beat me to it, you ass. I had a speech planned and everything. You’re the absolute worst. I’ve been planning this for  _ months _ and you just say the first thing that comes to mind. You know how infuriating that is?”

 

“... Your words are angry but you don’t sound like it.” Yamato states. “... I don’t know if that’s good for me or not.”

 

Mitsuki sighs loudly, finally dropping the can and letting it roll away from them before grabbing Yamato’s face with his hands. “The  _ absolute worst _ .” He repeats with a smile before pulling him in for another kiss. They remain like that for a long moment, simply wrapped in each other’s company and sharing that jointed sentiment with each kiss before the sound of a car approaching startles them when a sudden crunching sound split the comfortable silence. They pull apart in surprise and watch the car pass by before looking down at the road.

 

The beer can now lay flat on the pavement, traces of beer pooling around the crime scene.

 

“Ahh, what a waste.” Yamato laments and Mitsuki just rolls his eyes, grabbing his hand and proceeding to finally drag him across the street.

 

“You’ll live.” He replies, leading the way back home. Now he was in an even bigger hurry to get back; suddenly, he was filled with adrenaline.

 

“Mm. I guess.” Yamato replies, watching the car fade into the distance as they made it to the other side of the road. 

 

A moment passed...

 

… and then another.

 

“How much you wanna bet that guy thought I was making out with a teenager?”

 

“I literally  _ just _ agreed to marry you, Nikaido Yamato; don’t make me divorce you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This way my first time writing an i7 fic and I can only hope I managed to capture them appropriately. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
